Forza Motorsport 3
' Forza Motorsport 3'is a racing video game developed for Xbox 360 by Turn 10 Studios. It was released in October 2009. It is the sequel to Forza Motorsport 2 and the third installment in the Forza Motorsport series. The game includes more than 400 customizable cars (More than 500 cars in the Ultimate Collection version) from 50 manufacturers and more than 100 race track variations with the ability to race up to eight cars on track at a time. These cars vary from production cars to race cars such as those from the American Le Mans Series. Forza 3 has received great recognition for its accessibility features,most notably an assist mode allowing acceleration and braking to be automatically controlled, reducing the number of inputs required to just two—left and right, for steering. This allows compatibility with a wide range of assistive technology devices via switch access, opening up the game to players with multiple and profound disabilities that prevent them from operating a standard controller. New additions to the game include an in-car driving view, one button assisted driving, vehicle rollover with detailed undercarriages, real-simulation drifting, drag racing, and SUVs (Mostly Crossovers). Also new to the series is the addition of stock cars, albeit generic. Furthermore, the game also provides the ability to paint and upgrade all cars, whereas Forza Motorsport 2 only allowed for production and tuner cars to be painted or upgraded (although one downloadable Peugeot LMP could be painted). Also included is the ability to upgrade certain production and tuner cars to the race-class level (represented by the performance ratings R3, R2, and R1) whereas Forza Motorsport 2 did not, as well as the ability to create in-game videos and upload them to the Forza Motorsport website. Forza Motorsport 3 is shipped on two discs, but only utilizes one for gameplay. The second disc serves as the "installation disc," which contains extra vehicle and track content, 1.9GB in total. Forza Motorsport 3 supports only two Force Feedback racing wheels: The Microsoft wireless racing wheel and the Porsche 911 Turbo S wheel made by Fanatec. The Logitech G25 and G27 racing wheels are not supported. As Microsoft no longer has the rights to use Porsche in its Xbox 360 releases, RUF Automobile is used instead. The vehicles of RUF are almost identical to those of Porsche. A new single-player season mode puts the player through a completely personalized racing calendar that includes more than 200 different events, including circuit, oval, drag, drift, and timed events personalized to the player's tastes. New to the series are Circuit de la Sarthe and Circuit de Catalunya. These tracks join Road Atlanta, Road America, Twin Ring Motegi, Silverstone, Laguna Seca, Tsukuba, Mugello Circuit, Sebring International Raceway, Suzuka Circuit, and Nürburgring Nordschleife as the licensed real-world tracks included in the game. In addition, the online multiplayer mode gains an all-new game rules editor. New Xbox Live scoreboards display not only the greatest racers but also the most prolific car tuners, and painters in the community. At the E3 2009 Microsoft Press Conference, Turn 10 mentioned a rewind feature (much like the "flashback" feature on Race Driver: Grid and Colin McRae DiRT 2), but did not divulge specifics. It was later revealed at the E3 2009 coverage council that the rewind feature allows players to turn back time to fix previous mistakes made on the track. The rewind feature has no limit on how many times it may be used but after the rewind it cannot be used again next 30 seconds. It is one of the many assists in Forza Motorsport 3. During another interview at E3 2009, game director Dan Greenawalt revealed that the updated physics engine will include tire deformation, and the ability to flip your car over. He also included that there is a "pressure" system in which the A.I., depending on how the difficulty is set, will make mistakes when under pressure. In addition to improvements to the A.I. and physics, the new Photo Mode features ten times more polygons in each car model, bump mapping, and texture resolutions four times higher than before. Also, it is confirmed that the game will run at 60 frames per second. The interview also revealed that there will be several scoreboards ranging from driver scoreboards to painting and tuner leaderboards. There will be a video editor feature available. Dan Greenawalt stated that Project Blackjack, the team that made an E3 trailer, used capture cards to make their videos. The video editor grants players more possibilities. Players will also be able to create their own race rules but only in private matches as public matches are held through a matchmaking system that has no customization for the player. The player instead has to choose from one of the hoppers provided which are A-R class races. Unlike its predecessors Forza Motorsport 3 doesn't support System Link. Classics in the game Audi Sport Quattro DSC01032.JPG|Audi Sport Quattro DSC01030.JPG|Audi Sport Quattro DSC01031.JPG|Audi Sport Quattro DSC01029.JPG|Audi Sport Quattro BMW Motorsport 3.0 CSL DSC01036.JPG|BMW Motorsport 3.0 CSL DSC01034.JPG|BMW Motorsport 3.0 CSL DSC01035.JPG|BMW Motorsport 3.0 CSL DSC01033.JPG|BMW Motorsport 3.0 CSL Buick Regal GNX DSC01040.JPG|Buick Regal GNX DSC01039.JPG|Buick Regal GNX DSC01038.JPG|Buick Regal GNX DSC01037.JPG|Buick Regal GNX Chevrolet Camaro Z28 DSC07887.JPG DSC07886.JPG DSC07885.JPG DSC07884.JPG DSC07896.JPG DSC07895.JPG DSC07893.JPG DSC07892.JPG Chevrolet Chevelle SS-454 DSC07879.JPG DSC07878.JPG DSC07877.JPG DSC07876.JPG Chevrolet Corvette Stingray 427 DSC01068.JPG DSC01066.JPG DSC01067.JPG DSC01065.JPG Chevrolet Corvette ZR-1 DSC01052.JPG DSC01051.JPG DSC01049.JPG DSC01050.JPG Dodge Challenger R/T Hemi DSC01048.JPG DSC01047.JPG DSC01046.JPG DSC01045.JPG Dodge Charger R/T DSC07916.JPG DSC07915.JPG DSC07914.JPG DSC07913.JPG Ferrari 250 GTO Coming Soon! Ferrari 330 P4 Coming Soon! Ferrari Dino 246 GT DSC07929.JPG DSC07930.JPG DSC07931.JPG DSC07932.JPG Ferrari F40 Coming Soon! Ferrari F40 Competizione Coming Soon! Ferrari GTO Coming Soon! Ford GT40 MkII Coming Soon! Ford Mustang Boss 429 DSC01084.JPG DSC01083.JPG DSC01082.JPG DSC01081.JPG Ford RS200 Evolution DSC01076.JPG DSC01075.JPG DSC01074.JPG DSC01073.JPG Jaguar E-type S1 DSC07920.JPG DSC07919.JPG DSC07918.JPG DSC07917.JPG Lamborghini Countach LP5000 QV DSC07912.JPG DSC07911.JPG DSC07910.JPG DSC07909.JPG Lancia Stratos HF Stradale DSC01028.JPG|Lancia Stratos DSC01027.JPG|Lancia Stratos DSC01026.JPG|Lancia Stratos DSC01025.JPG|Lancia Stratos Lotus Elan Sprint DSC07928.JPG DSC07927.JPG DSC07926.JPG DSC07925.JPG Mercedes 300SL Gullwing Coupe Coming Soon! Nissan Datsun 510 DSC01024.JPG|Datsun 510 DSC01023.JPG|Datsun 510 DSC01022.JPG|Datsun 510 DSC01021.JPG|Datsun 510 Nissan Fairlady Z 432 DSC01064.JPG DSC01063.JPG DSC01062.JPG DSC01061.JPG Plymouth Barracuda Formula-S DSC07891.JPG DSC07890.JPG DSC07889.JPG DSC07888.JPG Pontiac Firebird Trans Am SD-455 DSC01060.JPG DSC01059.JPG DSC01058.JPG DSC01057.JPG Pontiac Firebird Trans Am GTA DSC07883.JPG DSC07882.JPG DSC07881.JPG DSC07880.JPG Pontiac GTO Hardtop DSC01056.JPG DSC01055.JPG DSC01054.JPG DSC01053.JPG Porsche #17 Racing Porsche AG 962c Coming Soon! Porsche 911 Carrera RS Coming Soon! Porsche 911 Turbo 3.3 DSC01044.JPG DSC01043.JPG DSC01042.JPG DSC01041.JPG Porsche 914/6 DSC01020.JPG|Porsche 914/6 DSC01018.JPG|Porsche 914/6 DSC01019.JPG|Porsche 914/6 DSC01017.JPG|Porsche 914/6 Porsche 944 Turbo DSC01016.JPG|Porsche 944 Turbo DSC01015.JPG|Porsche 944 Turbo DSC01014.JPG|Porsche 944 Turbo DSC01012.JPG|Porsche 944 Turbo Porsche 959 Coming Soon! Renault 5 Turbo DSC07908.JPG DSC07907.JPG DSC07906.JPG DSC07905.JPG Shelby Cobra 427 S/C Coming Soon! Shelby Mustang GT-500KR DSC01080.JPG DSC01079.JPG DSC01078.JPG DSC01077.JPG Toyota 2000GT DSC01072.JPG DSC01071.JPG DSC01070.JPG DSC01069.JPG Toyota Celica Supra DSC07897.JPG DSC07898.JPG DSC07899.JPG DSC07900.JPG Toyota Sprinter Trueno GT Apex DSC07924.JPG DSC07923.JPG DSC07922.JPG DSC07921.JPG Volkswagen Rabbit GTI DSC07904.JPG DSC07902.JPG DSC07901.JPG DSC07903.JPG Category:Motoring Games